In pending applications Ser. Nos. 222,660, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,085, and 387,894, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,384, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, there are described cellulose esters and their uses as gelling agents for jet fuel, fumigants, and other hydrocarbons and non-polar solvents.
For special applications, it is desirable to not only gel organic solvents but also to reduce their volatility and evaporation rate. Many commercially important solvents, in particular, methyl bromide (which is widely used in soil fumigation) have improved effectiveness with controlled vaporization.